robinhoodfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Robin Hood
Robin Hood er en herorisk fredløs i engelske folkeeventyr som, i følge legenderne, var en yderst talentfuld bueskytte og sværdfægter. Traditionelt bliver han beskrevet som "klædt i grønt", og han er kendt for at "stjæle fra de rige og give til de fattige" sammen med sin bande af fredløse (kalder "The Merry Men"). Robin Hood blev en populær karakter i den sene middelalder, og er stadig en fiktiv person der bliver brugt meget i litteratur, film og TV den dag i dag. Røveren Det siges, at Robin Hood levede sammen med sine venner i skoven (The Merry Men), efter at han var blevet dømt fredløs for at have sat sig op imod myndighederne. Der findes flere fortællinger om de bedrifter han skal have udrettet; at han støttede de undertrykte, og at han fortsatte sin modstand mod øvrigheden efter sin dom. Det siges også, at han ’’stjal fra de rige og gav til de fattige’’. Han var dygtig i brugen af bue og andre våben, hans lige som bueskytte var aldrig set hverken før eller siden. I nogle fortællinger om Robin Hood bliver han forbundet med en kæreste. Hendes navn er sædvanligvis Marian, skønt hun nogle gange også er blevet kaldt Mary eller Maud. Mange mener, de blev gift, andre mener, hun døde. Fortællingerne om ham har dermed bedre appelleret til folket, og han har været anset som en mand som dem selv, der kæmpede mod uretfærdighed og hjalp de svage. De ældste kilder Den ældste af de bevarede beretninger om Robin Hood er kendt som Robin Hood og munken (talkyng of the monke and Robyn Hode). Den kendes fra en manuskriptsamling fra omkring 1450. Et længere digt, A Gest of Robyn Hode, blev trykt i mindst syv oplag i perioden ca. 1495-1590. De fleste af hovedelementerne i traditionen beskrives allerede i dem, f.eks. at Robin er fredløs, en eminent bueskytte samt de svages beskytter. Fra slutningen af 14. årh. og frem findes der en lang række allusioner til Robin Hood i engelsk litteratur. Den ældste, kendte omtale af folkelitteratur om Robin Hood findes i B-redaktionen af William Langlands digt Piers Plowman fra ca. 1377, hvor det hedder: Robin Hood blev dog allerede i 1261/1262 anvendt som en stående betegnelse for en fredløs. Der er derfor et tidsrum på omkring to hundrede år mellem de første spor af traditionen og de ældste bevarede folkelitterære kilder. I renæssancen holdt man festivaler, hvor man klædte sig som Robin Hood og hans venner. Selv de kongelige medvirkede til disse fester. Fornyelsen af traditionen Fra omkring Elizabeth I's regeringstid blev der skrevet teaterstykker, hvor Robin Hood optrådte. Senere blev han også en vigtig litterær skikkelse, og han har været både hovedperson og biperson i mange bøger, også skrevet for børn. Med tiden bliver han især anset som en velgører, der hjalp almuen og tugtede de store. Men efter udgivelsen af sir Walter Scotts Ivanhoe er han også blevet til et symbol på striden mellem angelsaksere og normannere i højmiddelalderens England. Den virkelige Robin Hood? Det er blevet gjort mange forsøg på at finde baggrunden for skikkelsen Robin Hood. Fra flere sider er det blevet hævdet, at han virkelig har levet. Mens andre er kommet frem til det modsatte. I den prestigetunge Dictionary of National Biography har man skrevet en biografi om Robin Hood, som ene og alene er skrevet for at forklare, at han aldrig har eksisteret. Det første kendte forsøg på anbringe den traditionelle Robin Hood-figur i en historisk kontekst gøres i Andrew of Wyntouns Orygynale Cronykil of Scotland fra 1420, hvor Robin og Lille John omtales under årene 1283–1285, dvs. i Edward Is regeringstid, og deres aktiviteter henlægges til Inglewood (Cumberland) og Barnsdale (sydlige West Yorkshire). Omkring tyve år senere mener en anden skotte, Walter Bower, i sin videreførelse af John of Forduns ’’Scotichronicon’’ at Robin Hood var en ’’berømt morder; som den dumme befolkning er så overordentlig glad for at hylde både i tragedie og komedie’’ og tidsfæstede ham til 1266. Bower placerede hermed Robin i en mulig historisk kontekst blandt de adelsmænd, som blev frataget deres privilegier og rettigheder efter slaget ved Evesham i 1265. Den tredje tidsfæstelse var det også en skotte, John Major, som stod for. I sin Historia Maioris Britanniæ fra 1521 omtaler han Robin Hood under årene 1193–1194, den periode hvor Richard Løvehjerte blev holdt i fangenskab efter sin deltagelse i et korstog. Ingen af de tre gav nogen begrundelse eller havde henvisninger, som støttede deres dateringer, men den sidste blev i hvert fald den mest accepterede, og i den moderne tradition er Robin Hood uløselig knyttet til Richard Løvehjerte og Johan uden land, og Sherwoodskoven i Nottinghamshire blev alment kendt som hans hjemsted; Barnsdale i South Yorkshire var længe også regnet som et muligt sted, og i nogle versioner blandes de to således, at sheriffen af Nottingham optræder i Barnsdale, et område hvor han ikke ville haft nogen myndighed. I den senere tid har flere forskere prøvet at finde oprindelsen til fortællingerne andre steder, og nogle har gået ud fra, at de kan være baseret på flere forskellige hændelser og elementer, som oprindeligt ikke var relaterede. Måske er Robin Hood derfor ikke baseret på én person, men snarere på flere lignende personer. For nylig (2009) fandt den britiske kunsthistoriker Julian Luxford et interessant notat gjort i et eksemplar af Ranulf Higdons Polychronicon. Notatet, der menes at være skrevet af en britisk munk omkring 1460, lyder: På den tid hjemsøgte en lovløs mand ved navn Robin Hood og hans medsammensvorne Sherwood og andre lovlydige dele af England med konstante røverier. Passagen indføjer sig i en lang tradition for negative vurderinger af folkelitteraturen om Robin Hood, som allerede ses eksemplificeret i Langlands berømte omtale af rim om Robin Hood, idet ordene dér er lagt i munden på en sognepræst ved navn Ladhed (Sloth). Når det nyligt opdagede notat anbringer Robin Hoods aktiviteter i Edward Is tid, falder det godt i tråd med A Gest of Robyn Hode, idet den heri figurerende konge uladelig omtales som vores nydelige kong Edward. Wyntoun henfører da også Robins aktiviteter til en periode i den senere del af Edward Is regeringstid. Eksemplaret af Polychronicon blev fundet i kostskolen Etons bibliotek. Der har gennem tiden, navnlig i 19. årh., været gjort mange forsøg på at udlægge Robin Hood-figuren som et relikt af førkristen frugtbarhedskult. Argumentet er oftest, at figuren dyrkedes i majfesterne, som påstås at være af førkristen oprindelse. Imidlertid kendes omtaler af majfester i England og Skotland kun fra 1200-tallet og frem, deres eventuelle oprindelse i førkristen kult fortaber sig i tågerne, og medens Robin Hood allerede i 1260'erne er en stående betegnelse for en fredløs, kendes referencer til Robin Hood-fester først fra ca. 1430. Filmbiografi Der findes mindst 55 film, 15 tegnefilm og 15 Tv-serier om Robin Hood. De fleste følger en fælles version af traditionen, hvor historien er henlagt til perioden, hvor Richard Løvehjerte var i fangenskab, og Johan uden Land havde tilranet sig magten. Disse film har været stærkt medvirkende til at befæste den version, som de fleste mennesker i moderne tid kender til. Kategori:Fiktive personer Kategori:Robin Hood (Karakterer)